


Wrestle Go

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Hyperinflation, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heres a fic for megaflame556 thanks for all the great reviews. Goku and Gohan have a little fun wrestling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestle Go

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Goku was sitting with his teenage son, enjoying some tv. ‘Don’t know why Gohan is so into watching this wrestling stuff?’ Goku thought as he watched two guys try to pin the other. ‘Hmm…’

Gohan shot up. “Come on hit him, come on take him down, ahhhh damn it move move move!!! YES, now get him don’t let him get loose!!”

Gohan flopped back onto the couch. “Gah the coward got out of the ring.”

“Gohan do you enjoy wrestling that much?”

The younger saiyan blushed. “Well yeah I wanted to take it in school, but mom wouldn’t sign the permission slip, plus its not really fair me being a saiyan and all…”

Goku frowned at the sadness in Gohan’s voice. “Well I’m a saiyan care to wrestle with your old man…”

“You mean it? Let’s do it!”

The table was pushed across the room to provide a somewhat spacious place to wrestle. Gohan removed his shirt and pants. “Mom will be pissed if I get these messed up.”

“Well then no need to be shy…” Goku removed his own clothes down to his boxers like his son.

The two moved to corners of the room. “You know the rules dad?”

“I know a thing or to…”

The two came at each other Gohan tried to place his dad in a simple hold only to yelp as it was reversed. He was brought to his knees his hand behind his back. “You’ve been holding out on me…”

“Didn’t mean to keep it from ya…”

“Let’s go again…” Goku let his son up and the two went back to their corners. The two circled each other both smiling and laughing. Goku continued to pin his son and Goku was enjoying it. Gohan got lost in his mind to excited for his own good, his body reacted and as he tried to grapple his father down something hard and confined pressed into Goku’s leg.

“Gohan?!” Goku’s hand came down and palmed his son’s bulge. Gohan blushed and let out a moan.

“I’m sorry I got a little excited please don’t get mad.” Goku leaned down and kissed his blushing son.

“Then let’s make this a little more adult…” Goku flipped his son around and pinned him to the ground. He yanked his sons boxers down.

Gohan groaned and his cock twitched. His father slapped his muscled rear and he lowered his own boxers. “Dad your hard too…”

“Yeah let’s wrestle a more fun way…”

“No complaints from me but I wanna see you…”

Goku rolled his son over and pinned his body with his own. Their hard cocks rubbed together making the younger saiyan moan. Gohan blushed seeing all the lust and love in his father’s eyes.

“Ahh dad…”

“Come on son if I count to ten this ends you better keep fighting…”

1

Gohan gasped and bucked his hips grinding his arousal against his father’s trying to get up.

2

Gohan quickly wrapped his arms around his father and rolled them over so he was on top. He panted and rolled up straddling his dad’s waist.

“Not bad Gohan but now you’re in a worse position.” Goku shot up and attacked his son’s nipple licking and sucking on it. Gohan moaned and his body shook in need. Their cocks leaked more and more pre-cum as they were rubbed together.

“Dad please…”

Slap

“Ahh…” ‘Dad spanked me why?’

“We’re not father and son right now, we are so much more…” He pushed his son back on his back. He attacked his neck sucking on it making sure it would leave a nice mark.

“Goku…” His son moaned blushing. Goku’s hands came up to play with his hardened nipples. “Ahh I love it…” Gohan couldn’t describe the feeling the feeling of speaking his father’s name in such a way it was both dirty and amazing but so much more…

“Gohan your leaking so much are you gonna cum…?”

“Yes…”

Goku’s hand enclosed both their cocks and began stroking them together. “Oh please I’m gonna cum!!”

“Good you have till the count of ten or I stop…”

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8

“GOKU!!” Gohan moaned as he came spraying his cum between their muscled bodies. Goku pulled back and licked his cum coated hand.

“Very good Gohan, but let’s keep going…”

Gohan eyed his father’s no his lover’s cock. He licked his lips. “Can I taste you?”

“Only if you can pin me…”

Gohan flew at Goku the two wrestled each other neither giving way Goku kissed him and used his son’s distraction to thrust his tongue inside. Gohan moaned and let his father do as he wanted. The two rolled around grinding against the other as they shared a passionate kiss.

They were slick with sweat and cum, Gohan got lost in his father’s talented kiss, he was horny and drunk with lust and all he wanted was to be filled with the impressive cock of this amazing man.

“Dad please fuck me, I want it to be you please pin me and fuck me like you mean it!!”

Gohan blushed at his words and his father smirked at him. “Alright son I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week get ready.”

The younger saiyan yelped as he was flipped over on his knees, his face pressed against the floor, ass up in the air.

“You don’t think I’m dirty for wanting you to fuck me like this dad…?”

“Of course not son, don’t worry let me fuck all those doubts from your mind…”

Goku parted his son’s cheeks and used his tongue to probe his son’s virgin entrance. The sweet moans from the younger man sparked the older male’s lust. He thrust his tongue in and out of his son’s tight ass.

Gohan shivered and moaned as fingers were added along with that talented tongue.

“Please no more teasing need it now…”

“Alright but you asked for it…” Goku said after removing his tongue and fingers. He used a mix of his son’s cum and his own saliva to lube his cock.

He pressed the tip at his son’s twitching entrance. ‘So big, fill me fuck me!!’

Goku obeyed his son’s silent plea. He pushed in and his son cried out in pain. “Ahh Dad it hurts…”

“Relax I will go slow…” He kissed his son’s neck and slowly pushed his cock inside. “You have such a hot tight ass son…”

He sucked on his son’s neck and reached around to fist his dripping arousal. ‘Oh so full my dad’s huge cock is filling me up its so warm and thick…’

“Alright I’m half way inside..”

“WHAT?!” Gohan screamed and bucked back consuming the rest of his dad’s monster.

The two saiyan’s moaned and Gohan bit his lip to hold back his moans. Goku chuckled and started squeezing Gohan’s cock the younger whimpered and moaned helplessly. He was filled so completely filled, his body squeezed his father’s manhood ready for him to move and complete the pleasure he so desperately wanted.

Goku started moving slow at first rocking back and forth his son moaning at the pleasurable friction. “I can’t hold back anymore Gohan your tight hole is squeezing me so hard it’s begging to be fucked!!”

Gohan couldn’t respond as his father started moving faster and faster. His body was emptied only to be filled again and again. His sweet spot was hit and his eyes rolled up. Goku looked at his son so horny and aroused drooling at the sheer pleasure running through him.

Goku nipped at his son’s neck earning the most embarrassing sounds from the male. “Dad going to cum can’t hold it in…”

“Then don’t!!!” His dad growled and started fucking him harder.

“Ahh oh dad Ahh, Ahh Ahh, Ahh, I’m, ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhhhh cumming!!!!!!!!!”

He blew his load all over the floor, and his tight inner muscles clamped down on his father’s thrusting cock. “Kami Gohan you really have an amazing ass I’m going to fill it full of cum…”

“Yes dad fill me with your cum, oh daddy fill me!!”

That did it Goku snapped, he buried his cock in his son’s ass and flooded it with cum.

Gohan moaned as spurt after spurt after spurt of cum was pumped into him.

Goku started to pull out… “Wait I want you to stay in me…” Gohan said panting.

Goku just chuckled. He grabbed his son and effortlessly he picked him up his cock still deep inside him. He sat back down on the couch. Gohan turned his head to the side and kissed his father. “Can we wrestle some more in a few hours…?”

“Sure thing son we’ll see if you can top your old man next time…”

The end


End file.
